1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of golfing, and more particularly to golf ball tees.
2. Description of Prior Art
Golf ball tees are conventionally designed as elongated pegs having a pointed end that is inserted in the ground and an upper end formed as a cup-shaped pedestal that holds a golf ball during driving. In order to tee a golf ball, a golfer must bend over and manipulate the pointed end into the ground, being careful to ensure that the tee is substantially upright so that the ball does not roll off the pedestal prior to the drive being made. Following the drive, the tee must be picked up manually by the golfer. For some golfers, their physical condition makes it difficult to bend the back or knees in order to position the tee for a drive, and thereafter retrieve the tee for subsequent drives. Accordingly, it is to improvements in such devices that the present invention is directed. What is particularly needed is a golf ball tee that does not require the effort associated with using a conventional golf tee when driving a golf ball.